


Shattered Mirrors (Kagami POV)

by Daemon_By_Night



Series: Random One Shots [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fourth Shinobi War - Mentioned, Gen, Going out in a bang, I hope you weren't expecting a happy ending, Okazaki's have a Glass Kekkei Genkai, Spoliers for Biju Extraction Arc Thing, Suicide Technique, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_By_Night/pseuds/Daemon_By_Night
Summary: It's too late. The two cloaked members are there, gloating and happy. But she's not. Kagami can see Yugito's body. She may not be dead yet, but, if what they're saying is true, she will be soon enough. Kagami has to make a choice... and make a choice she does.-----OrWhen a Kumo Ninja gets there before the Immortal Duo leaves, she's faced with a difficult decision.
Relationships: Hidan & Kakuzu (Naruto), Nii Yugito & Original Female Character, Okazaki Kagami & Nii Yugito
Series: Random One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915987
Kudos: 2





	Shattered Mirrors (Kagami POV)

It's too late. The two cloaked members are there, gloating and happy. But she's not. Kagami can see Yugito's body. She may not be dead yet, but, if what they're saying is true, she will be soon enough. Kagami knows that Ay-sama & Bee will be devastated if Yugito dies because of these weirdos, and so she makes it her goal to get Yugito to safety. The ones that apparently (after watching the one with black threads sew up the other's... _Hidan's?_ Leg and reattach it to his body. Which, ew, Gross) Are immortal in one way or the other. Normally, Kagami is not very reckless, as she was raised not to be, the Elders and her father telling her that " _An Okazaki waits. We are spys, infiltrators, T &I experts, and occasionally Assassins. We wait for the perfect opportunity to strike. And when we do, we make sure the opponent **shatters."**_ She may be the "Spare Heir" that would only be considered for the position if a) Kageyoshi dies premature, or b) if Kageyoshi fails to create an original Glass Style Jutsu before his inauguration, but she is still an Main-Blooded Okazaki, and Danpen tells her this in his own detached way. 

But because Yuigito is her _friend_ her _crush_ her _reason to **live,**_ and she is being captured for her Bijuu and will inevitably die, she acts recklessly. Kagami knows she will die when she engages them. All she wants is to make sure Yugito gets out of there safe. She's very lucky that she tagged her camp earlier. Even if she won't make it back for Kageyoshi, for Danpen-Otou-Sama, for the Elders, for the Side-Blooded* members that look up to her and her skilled Manipulation of Glass, Yugito will be safe. And for Kagami Okazaki, the Spare Heir, a Jounin of Kumo, the _Ware Ta Garasu no Arashi ****** ? _She'll have died saving a Jinchuuriki, someone Kumo viewed both warily & with respect. And that's okay in Kagami's books. 

So, because Kagami is reckless, because she knows she won't survive, because _She is Furious,_ she brings her hands into the signs for the Shards of Heaven technique, whispers the name: "Glass Style: Shards of Heaven" lets the shards, ragged in no particular shape as the markings on her face glow, right before she allows the Jutsu to fly at the two weirdmortals***. Luckily for her, it hit's the one known as "Hidan" right in the re-sewn on leg of his, which causes him to swear violently, "Fuck! You Fuckin' told me no one was around when we captured the bitch, Kakuzu!" 

The weirdest of the pair (in Kagami's well justified opinion) glares at Hidan, before saying, "We were, while we captured her, although while I was patching you up I did notice a presence. It seems I was wrong to assume we were safe, as the presence had gone away." 

Hidan snarls, and waves his scythe around, "C'mon out here, fucker!" 

Surprisngly, both Kagami & Kakuzu end up sighing at the same time, before Kagami decides to 'honor' Hidan's wishes and jumps down from the tree she was in, "Hidan & Kakuzu, was it? I must ask you to return Nii Yugito to me & Kumo." 

Hidan scowls. "No fucking way! But hey! Kakuzu, can I sacrifice this girl to Jashin?!" 

Kakuzu gives another dark glare towards his partner, and speaks up. "No. She is, according to the new BINGO book, is an A-Ranked Kumo nin known as the "Ware ta Garasu no Arashi" and has a high bounty on her head."

"Hmph." 

Kagami, while they're distracted bickering over who gets to kill her (Jashin vs Bounty Hunting, apparently. Kakuzu appears to be winning this agrument), quickly makes the handseals to summon a piece of large glass, and then makes more to use the second part of the Okazaki secret technique: Through the Looking Glass. This technique would allow her to either spy or send people through the glass she created, so long as she had "tagged" the area before hand. As the glass shimmers, the argument between the two nuke-nin come to an end, and ready up to fight, Hidan already rushing at her like a berseker. "Fuck. Glass Style Secret Technique: Through the Looking Glass!" Immiedietly after ending in the "Dragon" Hand Seal, Kagami rushes towards where Yugito lies, picks her up, and throws the Nibi Jinchuuriki into the mirror, where a campsite is vaguely shown, before it dissapears as Yugito passes through. This causes a bunch of curses from Hidan, annoyed at losing who they had come to Kumo for. 

"You Bitch! You've interferred with the Akatsuki's plans, and for that, you're going to die **_Painfully!"_** Hidan shouts, forcing Kagami to continually dodge out of the way of his swings, and Kakuzu's black threads. 

"I don't care! As long's Yugito's safe from you guys, I don't care if I die!" Kagami inhales, forms the hand signs, and shouts: "Glass Style: Reflection Spear!" The spear forms, made out of a pale light blue, sea-glass type material. This type of glass is stronger, reinforced with her own chakra so it does not break unless Kagami wills it to. 

"So now you've got a weapon? I bet it'll shatter easily under my scythe!" 

Kagami snarls wordlessly, meeting Hidan spear on scythe, which in a clang, and a shrieking sound, they both jump back to try again. and again. No leeway is ever given, and eventually it becomes a two-on-one fight, with Kakuzu using the black wires of his bloodline****, "Oh now that's just not fair!" 

The bounty hunter responds, "Hidan has not been making any progress on his own," (Skillfully ignoring the "Hey!" from Hidan) "and you should know that most ninja's do not fight fair. This is the end of the line for you." With that statement, he brought his hands together, and two masses of black creatures(?) sprung from his back as he called out, "Katon: Intelligent Hard Work! Futon: Pressure Damage" The two masses both spew a fire & wind technique respectively, which then combine into what Kagami knows will be her death. She knows she doesn't want to be turned in for a bounty for this Nuke-Nin, so she uses a War-Technique. These are the types of techniques the Okazaki clan have that are forbidden from using, unless during wartime (which she knows will happen eventually, especially with this duo and whoever they're working for going for Jinchuuriki and their Bijuu) or when facing off against an S-rank or higher nin. Which she knows for certian, this Hidan & Kakuzu are S-Rank or above Nuke-nin. One of these war techniques is akin to Suicide, which prevents her from being both identified at a bounty station, since most bounties require her head, and also was commonly used during the shinobi wars to prevent the Okazaki's from being interrogated or tortured. But she uses this technique anyway, knowing in her heart she won't live to see Yugito again, to see her older brother again, she will die, splintered apart like glass does, to never be put back together. 

In the few seconds Kagami has before she is incinerated, she forms the hand signs, and cries out, "Glass Style Secret Technique: Shatterglass". She feels her body become light, as if one well aimed strike would kill her instantly. And she knows this, and doesn't care. The attack hits head-on, but instead of melting or becoming ash, there is the sound of shattered glass echoing around the clearing.

When the smoke clears, Hidan & Kakuzu see the remnants of the Kumo-nin they had been fighting. Fragments of glass impaled in the ground, the trees, and of all things, the Mountainside. Intrestingly enough, the shards of glass are the colors of the nin; Kagami Okazaki. There's silver colored glass reminiscent of Okazaki's hair scattered around, the pale white glass representing her skin tone, as are there colored glass of the standard Kumo Jounin outfit. The emerald green glass of her eyes, and the dark black of Okazaki's lipstick/mouth, are not there. Kakuzu and Hidan are so busy arguing over the technicalities of handing in shards of glass for a bounty, and for that, they do not see the emerald green and the black glass disappear into a large window-esque glass piece, where cat-like eyes are full of tears, and glaring at the two Akatsuki members. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this one! This has a (clearly) an OC in; a member of the Okazaki Clan, who are a bloodline clan with the "Glass Release" originating from Kumo.
> 
> I've spent a long time trying to figure out how to introduce the Okazaki's to y'all, and I hope this way is sufficient enough ^-^  
> Also yes, you see this right. I will be writing a Yugito POV eventually. 
> 
> * - Main-Blooded & Side-Blooded are how the Okazaki clan describes themselves. The Main-Blooded are the "Main-Branch" and most elidgable to become the new clan head. Side-Bloodeds, while there is no distinct difference, are the ones who, unless the heirs are both dead, do not have a chance at becoming the new Clan Head.  
> ** - Storm of Broken Glass (Correct me if I'm wrong on the Translation please!)  
> *** - Both Hidan & Kakuzu have intresting ways into becoming Immortal. Hidan is a Jashinist, while Kakuzu steals the Hearts of his victims. Fitting, at least in Kagami's point of view.  
> **** - Not quite sure if the Black Wires Kakuzu uses are a bloodline technique, but it seems like it.


End file.
